With the development of domestic and overseas animal husbandry and gardens, the lawn mower used as a common mechanical tool for mowing the lawn has a good prospect in the future.
New types of lawn mowers with a battery as a power system are widely accepted by the consumers due to low working noise, smooth and reliable operation, energy conservation and environment protection. However, this kind of lawn mower has a low work efficiency and is very labor-intensive because it is manually pushed or pulled by the operator to walk forward and back, especially when worked on a lawn with a certain gradient.